All the Things she Said
by PenNamesArentMyThing
Summary: Pinkie Pie has a crush on one of her pegasus friends, but doesn't know another Earth pony does as well. Idea from watch?v z643njeO TM. T for some minor language in later chapters.
1. Flashbacks

**Flashbacks-**

Pinkie Pie was sitting still-strange enough. Her blue eyes were staring seamlessly into the sky above her, looking at nothing. The party pony's mind was filing through something she hadn't thought about in a long time-her life on the Rock Farm.

_I remember, we were preparing to rotate the rocks in the east field to the south field. In those days, not a smile was spread on one face. No laughter at all either. Right right. Back to focus. But just as I had gathered a small pile of rocks, father called us inside for another boring dinner. I sighed and thumped down onto the ground. Looking up, a sharp sound cut through my bordem as a flash of colour flashed through the sky. A Sonic Rainboom! The powerful wind of it made my mane pop up into the style I have it as today, and it also made my tail spiff up. The ring in the sky, it-it, just made me smile. I don't know why, but I'd never been happy over something like that before. It just did..._

_Wait a minute_, Pinkie thought. _Sonic Rainboom, Sonic Rainboom...*gasp!* Rainbow Dash! _The party pony's blue eyes widened as she figured out the unknown cause of colour. Then she blushed. Rainbow Dash, her crush, secretly the most important thing in her life. That's what got her her Cutie Mark.

Eyes captured on the clouds and shades of cerulean, indigo, and azure, her staring contest with the sky above was inturrupted by a familiar voice from behind the life-of-a-party. **"Pinkie?"** The voice rang with worry. Twilight's voice. Pinkie Pie turned to face the purple unicorn with the regular smile on her face. **"Hi Twilight! How are you? I'm fine! Weather's nice huh? Rainbow Dash is doing a good job on the clouds lately! There's been no rain, in like, forever-" **The babbling of the pink pony was cut off by an annoyed, **"Pinkie!" **emitting from the purple unicorn. The blue-eyed pony let out an embarresed, **"Sorry." **Twilight glared at her for a while longer, then started her sentence. **"I was checking up on you since you were so idle for a long time, but apparently I was wrong, you're just as random as ever." **The chatterbox pony facing the easily angered Twilight was still grinning, like always. **"Jeez, Twilight! Lighten up! Don't be the fuddy-duddy you always are, just take a break and h-" **Again, cut off by the now FURIOUS purple unicorn, **"I am NOT A FUDDY-DUDDY!" **Celestia's apprentice shouted angrily, earning herself a few uneasy glances from someother ponies around the area. Not like the bull-tempered Twilight cared, though. Out of absolutely nowhere in particular, a gravely, yet female voice, inturrupted the conversation between the two. **"You expect us to believe that, Egghead?" **A pegasus questioned, skidding to a stop beside the unicorn. She cast a dark rose glance at the reader. **"No.." **The pressured unicorn said under her deep, and trying to stay calm, breath. **"What was that?" **Rainbow Dash asked with stubbornness coating her voice. **"No!" **Twilight Sparkle answered, again gaining uneasy looks. This time though, an unkown voice shouted out a rude, **"Will you shut up!" **from somwhere.


	2. Confession

Chpt. 2-

"Hey Dashie!"

Pinkie Pie's voice cut through the air as the fuschia-coloured pony shouted at the rainbow-maned one. A cyan head turned somewhere on the cloud as she looked down at her hyperactive companion. "Hey Pinkie." the tom-colt greeted, flying down lazily. "Where were you? It took me forever to find you. It's like you are busy busy busy today, but then you were napping a while ago so I decided to come back la-" she was cut off by a "PINKIE!" from her pegasus friend. "What'd you want to talk to me about now?" Rainbow Dash continued, trying to keep the conversation at an understandable, yet communitive pace. "Oh yeah..." the pink pony trailed off and looked up at her friend. "I um..." she studdered. "C'mon! You're beginning to sound like Fluttershy now!" she complained, acting like her inpatient self. "I-uh-like.." she started, a tad louder this time. "Pinkie, tell me or I'm out of here, okay? Nice, loud, and clear." Rainbow Dash growled at the uncharistically nervous party pony. "I like you! You helped me get my Cutie Mark, and-and..." she faded in voice and looked worringly up at the pegasus for an answer. All she saw was widened magenta eyes and an open mouth. Shock. "Pinkie..I-I..." she started, not making direct eye contact with those sapphire eyes. "I don't know..." Rainbow Dash muttered, stepping back. "Oh...Sorry Dash..." the now straight-haired pony responded, tears threatining to spill out. "I'll just go then..." Pinkamena turned around and trudged a for a long time back to her rented room. No one was home. "I'm so stupid..." she sobbed into her pillow, now wet with tears.

–

Rainbow Dash was in her cloud-home now, frustrated and very confused at what just happened. _I like her... _she thought deeply into a Daring Do book. "AGH. Now I have to start the page all over again!" she growled out loud. Starting the page over again, she refreshed her thoughts. _But I only like her as a friend. _Slamming down the book in frustration, she picked up a picture of her parents. "What should I do?" she asked the picture, expecting an answer. Nothing. A tear fell down her cheek slowly, but only one. "I don't know." she whispered, answering herself. The pegasus fell weak on her bed, eyes misty but not crying. Glancing at the book, she picked it up. _It might make me happy SOMEHOW. _She thought, flipping through thirty pages before stopping at page thirty-one, starting to read.

**A/N: End of chapter two of 'Putting up a Fight'.**

**Ya know, you better see the video, or that guy's ganna kill me. Just kidding. But still, please watch it? Pleaassse!**

**The link- watch?v=z643njeO_TM**

**Lawl, I lost muse on this chapter. X3**

**It was lazy. Well, what do you expect from someone writing at 4:00 AM. O.o**

**I'm gonna update in the morning, too.**


End file.
